Insane
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Menceritakan seorang budak yang terjerumus dalam dunia gila majikannya. Ia harus terlibat dalam gairah seks liar dan pembunuhan keji. (warning: gore)


TITLE : INSANE

CAST : Hyuga Hinata & Sabaku Gaara.

Yang lainnya Cuma lewat.

GENRE : BLOODY NC (TAHAP RINGAN)

Jangan tanya dengan latar tempat atau pun latar waktu, karena aku memang tidak menjelaskan secara mendetail.

Fiksi ini hanya khayalan liarku. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, cerita ini milikku.

Mungkin ada beberapa yang belum terbiasa dengan POV yang aku gunakan, setelah aku baca POV ini memang membuat rancu FF ini. Pikirkan saja, aku dan kau menjadi satu POV. Jadinya seperti dua kepribadian. Terserahlah yang penting di post.

Happy reading.

* * *

Sebuah prilaku di mana penyiksaan menjadi obsesi, dan kekejaman bersemayam pada jiwa manusia, lalu berujung pada pembantaian jiwa sesamanya. Tak ada belas kasih yang ada hanya rasa candu untuk menyakiti, tak ada penyesalan selain kepuasan yang terus menjadi. Seolah kegilaan itu adalah sewajarnya. Dan ini bukan dongeng semata, karena kisah ini nyata terjadi di antara aku dan kau.

Kau adalah seorang bangsawan yang berkedudukan tinggi di negeri gersang ini, orang tuamu seorang bangsawan yang memiliki kehormatan sejajar dengan raja, begitu pula ibumu perempuan baik hati dan lembut, merupakan salah satu keturunan ningrat terkaya di Suna. Kakekmu bahkan seorang ksatria Suna yang gagah berani, ketika peperangan terjadi ia menjadi salah satu panglima perang yang berpengaruh.

Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaanku yang hanya seorang budak yang telah engkau beli dengan harga rendahan. Berawal dari transaksi budak rendahan itulah kisah kita dimulai.

* * *

"Jadi, namamu Hyuga Hinata?" suaramu terdengar angkuh di pendengaranku. Kau memandangku dengan rasa jijik seolah aku adalah binatang yang baru saja tengelam di kubangan kotoran manusia, "Kau makhluk kecil yang malang."

Aku tak berani berkata-kata, semua komentar yang keluar dari mulutmu sama derajatnya dengan sebuah titah raja, tak boleh ada yang menyela dan tidak boleh ada yang membantah. Tubuhku gemetaran bersimpuh di hadapanmu yang terduduk di singgasana kebesaranmu.

Sudut matamu terus menyusuri sosokku yang kotor dengan baju lusuh yang dekil. Kau mengamati rambutku yang kusut karena terlalu banyak tangan yang menjambakku, kau mengamati wajahku yang kotor karena terlalu banyak bekas injakkan. Bagi setiap orang yang mengenalmu sejak lama, merupakan sebuah keganjilan ketika seorang sepertimu menaruh iba padaku.

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku Hinata dan jadilah peliharaanku yang penurut." Aku hanya diam selayaknya batu, apa pun yang akan dilakukan majikanku terhadap batu ini, entah itu dihancurkan atau ditenggelamkan dalam kubangan kotoran sekalipun, aku tak memiliki kuasa untuk menolaknya.

Aku terus menundukkan kepalaku, terus membisukan diri di hadapanmu yang sedang mendeklarasikan kebebasanku dari dunia lamaku yang kausebut perkumpulan manusia rendah. Kaubilang berada di sisimu akan membuat derajatku lebih tinggi dan kau berharap aku akan menjadi budak yang setia untukmu. tinggal di dunia barumu yang terhormat.

Ketika kaubilang duniamu itu berarti: KEGILAANMU.

"Kemarilah Hinata!" Dengan langkah ragu aku mendekatimu yang terduduk nyaman di kursi mewahmu. Tak sampai dua meter jarak kita, aku menghentikan langkah, takut jika bau busuk tubuhku tercium olehmu.

Kulihat kau mendengus. Menghampiriku lalu menjambak rambutku, membuatku terdangak memandang wajah tampanmu.

"Kau makhluk hina. MENJIJIKAN!" Kau mencaciku sambil terus menguatkan kepalan jemarimu di rambutku, semakin mengerat hingga serasa kulit wajahku ikut tertarik. Aku meringis menahan sakit, kugigit lidahku sendiri agar tak ada keluhan dari rasa sakit pertama yang diberikan majikan baruku.

"Bocah kotor, ikut aku!" Kau menyeret tubuh mungilku dengan kasar, membuat sekujur badanku gemetaran. Langkahmu begitu cepat hingga harus dengan susah payah aku mengikutimu.

Kau bahkan tak menyadari diriku yang tak mampu melihat jalan di depanku karena kau terus mengeratkan jemarimu di rambut kusutku dan menyeretku dengan brutal sampai kulit kepalaku terasa perih. Tak sengaja kakiku menghalangi langkahmu hingga membuat tubuhmu terhuyung dan akhirnya kita terjatuh.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriakmu kesal.

"Maaf tuan, maaf…," suaraku mencicit takut dengan kepala terus menunduk ke tanah tak berani melihat wajah marahmu yang menyeramkan.

"Diam kau!" Satu tamparan menyapa kulit wajahku yang tirus, entah itu disebabkan kuatnya tamparanmu atau karena rasa lapar, kepalaku tiba-tiba merasa pening.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa melayang, kau mengangkatku dan menaruh tubuh kecilku di bahumu layaknya sekantong karung, dengan posisi kepalaku di belakang punggungmu membuatku tak mampu melihat pandangan di depan. Tergesa kau melangkah keluar rumah, sepintas dari sudut mataku terlihat kolam yang luas.

Sesaat kurasakan pergerakanmu mulai berhenti, perutku terasa mulas membayangkan apa yang ingin kaulakukan padaku.

Burrrrrrr!

Kau menceburkanku ke kolam, membuat napasku benar-benar menyesak. Kauingin membunuhku dengan perlahan, mati tenggelam ternyata menjadi nasibku.

Aku terus menjejakan kakiku di antara air, mencoba bertahan dari hisapannya. Tanganku kugerakan cepat berharap air itu menjadi padat hingga dapat kujadikan pegangan. Namun segalanya sia-sia, aku hanya mengepak pada cairan, aku tak tahu caranya berenang.

"To- long …," suaraku timbul tenggelam teredam air, "Jangan bunuh aku, kumohon!" Kulihat kau tetap berdiri angkuh dengan seringai di bibirmu, sama sekali tak bergerak untuk menyelamatkanku.

Hatiku mencelos ingin berteriak memohon ampunan, meminta agar aku tetap dibiarkan untuk hidup. Walaupun hidupku berat tapi aku belum sanggup menghadapi kematian.

"To- long …," suara ini terdengar serak di telingaku sendiri.

Kau tak bergeming masih dalam posisimu, berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar oleh tawa. aku sadar kau memang gila, menurutmu ini mungkin permainan yang menyenangkan, mempermainkan nyawa adalah hal yang membuatmu bergairah. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu aku memahaminya, sesuatu yang menyenangkan melihat orang lain meregang nyawa di hadapanmu. Aku mengerti karena aku sama denganmu, Sabaku Gaara.

Kau adalah jiwa yang kesepian, lalu merubah rasa itu menjadi bentuk kekejian. Manik mata runcingmu terbaca jelas olehku, ada keangkuhan pada sinarnya dan keganjilan pada pesonanya. Melihatmu aku seperti melihat diriku. Segala amarah, kebencian, dan rasa muakmu terkekang dalam pikiranmu sendiri.

Tubuhku kelelahan karena terus bergerak, seluruh persendianku lemas dibungkus air, kurasa saatnya untuk menyerah dalam mempertahankan hidup. Selama ini aku tak pernah menyerah sekejam apa pun kehidupan, kuhirup udara terakhir namun itu hanya membuat hidungku perih menyengat, begitu banyak air masuk melalui hidung. Perihnya terasa ke otak, membuatku tersentak dan mulai berjuang kembali menjejak kakiku pada air yang semakin kuat menyelimuti. Aku tak mau mati seperti ini.

Namun . . . .

Perlahan . . . .

Aku mulai tenggelam.

Air di sekitarku tidak hanya masuk dari hidungku tapi juga berlomba-lomba masuk melalui mulut. Aku terus menenggak air kolam kotor ini seakan air itu udara, perutku terasa penuh oleh air dan napasku mulai tersendak oleh cairan kental yang berasal dari tubuhku sendiri. otakku terasa pedih juga perih melebihi perih yang kurasa di mata, air mataku telah bercampur dengan air kolam. Aku rasa inilah akhir hidupku; dingin, kaku, dan gelap mejalar pada setiap indraku.

* * *

Cahaya berpendar memenuhi kelopak mataku, sesuatu yang hangat merasuki pikiran. Aku masih hidup, namun itu berarti penyiksaanku masih terasa panjang, seakan tak pernah berakhir dan enggan membebaskanku.

"Lama sekali kau tertidur!" Menyadari posisiku yang berada di atas kasur empuk dan hangat dengan lengan posesiv melingkar di pinggang. Membuatku teringat, apakah aku tak jadi mati di tangan majikanku ini. Bukankah seharusnya aku menjadi mayat kaku dan kembung. Aku masih terdiam disela hangatnya hembusan napas seseorang di leherku, yang tak lain dirimu, Gaara.

Kau memang laki-laki biadab, bagaimana bisa kau memanjakan budak yang seharusnya kaubunuh. Sepertinya kauingin memperpanjang penderitaanku.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, heum?" Jemarimu bergerak menyusuri wajahku, lalu mengelus rambutku dan menghirup harumnya. Aku bahkan bisa menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuhku, wangi yang tak pernah aku rasakan berasal dari tubuhku yang kotor. Diriku yang kotor berubah menjadi aku yang harum dan berbalut pakaian mewah.

Kau yang merubahku menjadi boneka mewah yang siap untuk kaupeluk dalam tidurmu. Aku sadar kisahku baru memasuki kisahmu, kisah kita baru dimulai.

Sekian tahun kau memendam kesepianmu, ditinggalkan kekasih yang telah resmi menjadi pasangan hidupmu. Istrimu adalah perempuan cantik dengan surai caramel, ia yang tak pernah ada untukmu.

Ketika kau menginginkan hangatnya pelukan darinya kau hanya mampu melampiaskannya pada pelacur-pelacur kotor. Bertahun-tahun kausalurkan gairah seksualmu pada pelacur, kaulampiaskan amarahmu pada budak yang kaubeli. Kau menjadi manusia terhormat yang paling keji yang pernah kulihat. Tinggal di sisimu membuat gairah iblisku terbangun, mencekik jiwaku lalu meronta keluar.

Kausebut mencaci budak adalah kekejaman, bagiku itu hanya dilakukan manusia lemah. Jika menurutmu menenggelamkan budakmu antara hidup dan mati adalah kesenangan, bagiku itu hanyalah sipat pengecut. Aku akan mengajarkan padamu apa itu kekejaman dan kesenagan, ketika dengan tanganmu sendiri kaubisa menyakiti orang lain.

"Kau menakjubkan, Arghh!" Deru napasmu penuh gairah, menggeliat resah di bawah tubuhku yang lengket berlumur darah dari budak yang baru saja kaubeli.

Inilah waktunya kita bermain Gaara-ku tersayang.

Kulirik tubuh wanita yang terbaring di lantai kamarmu, wanita malang yang baru saja menjadi mainanku dan kau.

Budak wanita itu sekarat dengan tubuh penuh luka siksaan, begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Bercakan darah menghiasi kamarmu dan mengotori lantainya. Melihat kebrutalan itu membuat gairah seksualmu semakin menggila.

Wanita itu sedikit memiliki ciri istrimu yang telah berkhianat, rambut berwarna caramel sebahu. Kau telah mematahkan kedua kakinya dengan godam besar, meremukannya seakan itu kaki istrimu yang sudah berani kabur dengan lelaki lain.

Kugerakkan bagian tubuhku semakin dalam menyentuh titik nikmatmu, "Kaulihat, matanya bersinar penuh kebencian," suaramu terdengar serak menahan gairah.

Aku terus menggumuli tubuhmu mengecup dan menjilati tubuhmu yang berkeringat, ada campuran darah yang menempel di tubuhku. Manisnya bau darah di tubuh membuatku kecanduan untuk terus mengecapmu.

"Hinata, aku benci melihat matanya. " Kaumulai jengah lalu mendorong tubuhku hingga kontak tubuh kita terlepas.

Kulirik tubuh sekarat itu, dia menatap kita yang sedang dalam gairah seks liar. Mata itu penuh rasa jijik, amarah dan kesakitan yang tak kunjung berakhir pada kematian.

Berjam-jam aku menyiksanya dengan sayatan-sayatan yang panjang dan dalam pada tubuhnya. Dia tentu hanya berharap pada kematian yang cepat, Tapi sayangnya kau tak mengharapkan penyiksaan itu berakhir dengan cepat, hingga aku terus menyiksa tubuh wanita itu di hadapanmu.

Dengan tubuh telanjangmu, kulihat kau beranjak menuju meja nakas yang di atasnya berjejer segala jenis dan bentuk pisau yang biasa kugunakan untuk menyakiti korban-korbanmu. Kau meraih satu pisau berukuran panjang 5 cm dengan ujung pisau yang meruncing. Pisau itu kauberikan padaku dengan senyuman seduktif.

Kau mengecup pipiku penuh gairah, "Congkel matanya sayang," bisikmu di telingaku.

Kuraih tubuhmu kepelukanku hingga dada bidangmu menempel pada dada telanjangku, kukecup wajahmu bertubi-tubi lalu kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirmu, menyesapnya kuat hingga seluruh oksigen dalam pernapasanmu kusedot habis dalam kuluman bibirku.

Aku menangis dalam ciuman itu, tubuhku bergetar lalu sejenak aku tertawa dalam sela ciumanku. Kau begitu kejam membuatku menjadi robot pembunuh, kau berhasil merubahku menjadi iblis.

Layaknya mesin pembunuh aku menuruti perintahmu, kulepaskan tautan bibir kita. Beranjak menghampiri tubuh sekarat wanita yang tengah merintih itu.

Kuarahkan ujung runcing pisau itu pada mata wanita itu, dengan tangan lemahnya dia mencoba menghalangiku. Kutampar wajah wanita itu berkali-kali, dia pun mulai menangis mencicit.

"Kumohon bunuh saja aku," pintanya sambil terus mengerang menahan pedih. Berjam-jam dia memohon padaku untuk melepaskannya, berharap aku akan berbelas kasih lalu membiarkannya hidup.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi reaksinya, aku tahu semua orang yang pernah kusiksa dan kubunuh pasti akan meminta kematian yang cepat.

"Bunuh aku, brengsek!" pekiknya penuh kebencian, hatiku mencelos bahagia melihat penderitaannya.

Begitu lama dia terus menjerit dalam setiap sayatan, kupikir suaranya telah habis tapi ternyata dia masih sanggup bersuara hanya untuk meminta kematiannya.

Aku tertawa melihatnya mengerang dan menangis dalam getar ketakutannya. Wanita itu terus meronta dengan sisa tenaga yang lemah, kucekik lehernya erat mencoba untuk menahan pergerakannya.

"Arghhhhhh ..." Kutancapkan pisau yang kupegang pada matanya, jeritannya begitu memekakan telingaku. Darah segar muncrat dan mengalir deras ke telinganya yang telah terpotong. Tubuhnya kelojotan dengan liar, sama persis seperti ikan hidup yang menggeliat saat kepalanya di hancurkan.

Sejenak kulirik majikanku yang melihat aksiku di atas tempat tidur. Kau menggigit jari telunjukmu menikmati tontonan di hadapanmu. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari jemarimu yang berdarah terkoyak gigimu sendiri.

Napas wanita ini terputus-putus dalam erangannya, kuputar pisau yang menancap di matanya. Dia pun menjerit dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat tak mampu ditahan oleh saraf otak wanita ini, hingga akhirnya dia pun pingsan. Wanita yang beruntung, ketika kukeluarkan bola matanya dia dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Kau menghampiriku mengambil bola mata wanita itu lalu menghancurkannya dengan cara menginjaknya.

"Ahk!" Kau menghentakku dalam dekapanmu, "Ini semakin membuatku bergairah, Hinata." Kau mengecup bibirku berkali-kali. Aku tersenyum dalam setiap kecupanmu, "Sentuh aku lagi, Sayang." Kau meraih tanganku yang berlumuran darah memintaku untuk menyentuh setiap inci kulit halusmu.

"Aku masih belum selesai, matanya yang sebelah belum kukeluarkan," kataku datar. Kau masih terus mengecupi setiap inci kulitku menjilat darah segar yang menempel di tanganku.

"Jangan membantahku, Sialan!" pintamu tegas yang membuatku tak bisa menolak, "Puaskan aku dengan tubuhmu, pelacurku tersayang."

Akhirnya aku menghentikan permainanku menyiksa tubuh wanita itu dan mulai menggumulimu tepat di samping tubuh wanita yang perlahan mulai meregang nyawa.

Kubayangkan diriku tampak sediam patung, napasku terlalu pendek untuk menggerakkan dadaku. Tubuhmu masih bergerak brutal di atasku penuh gairah yang tak ada puasnya.

Pikiranku terus bergumam, tak hentinya dalam persambungan nyawa yang telah kurenggut.

Aku yang telah sepenuhnya melebur dalam kekejamanmu, atau akulah iblis yang sebenarnya.

Memikirkan kembali diriku yang sepenuhnya masuk dalam dunia Sabaku Gaara. Duniamu yang berarti KEGILAAN.

End.

* * *

Cerita ini telah menjalani banyak sayatan tapi hasilnya tetap ajah tidak memuaskan. maaf yah, duduk di pojokan.


End file.
